


The five siblings

by CringyLife



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Family Loss, Unnamed twins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringyLife/pseuds/CringyLife
Summary: ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this up early.
> 
> ;v;
> 
> Soooooooooo read it.
> 
> If I see any hate comments I'mma stab some bitches.  
> I'm lazy.

"ALEXIS!"

Alexis heard her sister screaming her name as she ran towards the men. Dodging a few bullets, she extracted her kagune and slashed their stomachs open. Some blood got on her arms and shirt, but it didn't bother her at all. She looked at her brother. "Trevor! You okay over there?" Trevor was only killing one human at a time, he hadn't been trained as well as his sister's have.

"Yeah! I'm fine Lexi!"

Alexis rolled her eyes. She knew her brother would need her help sometime today, but she wouldn't help unless he called for it. She sniffed the air and stabbed another man in the chest.

×

After the battle, Alexis met up with her siblings. Mayu, Trevor, and the twins. She looked around for Shuu Tsukiyama.

_"_ where is he..." She whispered.

Mayu snorted. "Who cares about that trash? He never cared about us and never will." Alexis whipped around to glare at her. "Don't say that. He raised us. He kept us alive. That proves it. So shut up."

Mayu doesn't seem to give a single fuck about anything that Alexis says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About 3 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -wheeze-
> 
> I'm sorry

_Dead._

_They're all dead._

_I watched them die right in front of me_

_And I did nothing..._

Alexis curled up beside the bodies, crying uncontrollably. She sniffled and rubbed the blood-crusted skin of her oldest sister.

_Mayu.._

_Trevor..._

She flicked her eyes to the pile of rubble and assumed the twins were crushed under there. The twins were 5 years younger than the other 3, who were all 17, and they were never named. Alexis let out another sob. They were way too young..

×

 __Walking away from the bodies and rubble, she looked back one more time.

_I'm sorry.._

Then she turned away again and ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling a bit depressed because of AOT and I felt like making the other's die.
> 
> By also editing the summary ;•;


End file.
